1. Field
This disclosure relates to generating traffic for testing a network or network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many types of communications networks, each message to be sent is divided into portions of fixed or variable length. Each portion may be referred to as a packet, a frame, a cell, a datagram, a data unit, or other unit of information, all of which are referred to herein as packets.
Each packet contains a portion of an original message, commonly called the payload of the packet. The payload of a packet may contain data, or may contain voice or video information. The payload of a packet may also contain network management and control information. In addition, each packet contains identification and routing information, commonly called a packet header. The packets are sent individually over the network through multiple switches or nodes. The packets are reassembled into the message at a final destination using the information contained in the packet headers, before the message is delivered to a target device or end user. At the receiving end, the reassembled message is passed to the end user in a format compatible with the user's equipment.
Communications networks that transmit messages as packets are called packet switched networks. Packet switched networks commonly contain a mesh of transmission paths which intersect at hubs or nodes. At least some of the nodes may include a switching device or router that receives packets arriving at the node and retransmits the packets along appropriate outgoing paths. Packet switched networks are governed by a layered structure of industry-standard protocols. Layers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7 of the structure are the physical layer, the data link layer, the network layer, the transport layer, and the application layer, respectively.
Layer 1 protocols define the physical (electrical, optical, or wireless) interface between nodes of the network. Layer 1 protocols include various Ethernet physical configurations, the Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) and other optical connection protocols, and various wireless protocols such as Wi-Fi.
Layer 2 protocols govern how data is logically transferred between nodes of the network. Layer 2 protocols include the Ethernet, Asynchronous Transfer Mode, Frame Relay, Point to Point Protocol, Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol, Fiber Distributed Data Interface, Synchronous Data Link Control, High-Level Data Link Control, Integrated Services Digital Network, Token Ring, various wireless protocols, various Ethernet and Fibre Channel protocols, and other protocols.
Layer 3 protocols govern how packets are routed from a source to a destination along paths connecting multiple nodes of the network. The dominant layer 3 protocols are the well-known Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) and version 6 (IPv6). A packet switched network may need to route IP packets using a mixture of layer 2 protocols. At least some of the nodes of the network may include a router that extracts a destination address from a network layer header contained within each packet. The router then uses the destination address to determine the route or path along which the packet should be retransmitted. A typical packet may pass through a plurality of routers, each of which repeats the actions of extracting the destination address and determining the route or path along which the packet should be retransmitted.
Layer 4 protocols govern end-to-end message delivery in a network. In particular, the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) provides for reliable delivery of packets streams using a system of sequential acknowledgement and retransmission when necessary. TCP is a connection-oriented protocol in which two devices exchange messages to open a virtual connection via the network. Once a connection is opened, bidirectional communications may occur between the connected devices. The connection may exist until closed unilaterally by one of the devices. Opening and closing a connection both require several steps at which specific messages are exchanged between the two devices. A connection may also be closed when an anticipated response is not received by one device for a predetermined period of time, commonly called a “time-out”. A TCP connection is considered to be “stateful” since each device must maintain information describing the state of the connection (being opened, established, being closed), what data has been sent, and what sent data has been acknowledged. The User Datagram Protocol (UDP) is an alternative layer 4 protocol that provides for delivery of packet streams. UDP connections are stateless and do not provide for reliable delivery.
Layer 7 protocols include the Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) used to convey HTML documents such as Web pages, and the Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) and Post Office Protocol (POPS) used to convey electronic mail messages. Other layer 7 protocols include Simple Message System (SMS), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Real Time Protocol (RTP), Real-time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP), Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), Media Gateway Control Protocol (MEGACO), Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), and other protocols used to transfer data, voice, video, and network control information over a network.
In order to test a packet switched network or a device included in a packet switched communications network, test traffic comprising a large number of packets may be generated, transmitted into the network at one or more ports, and received at different ports. In this context, the term “port” refers to a communications connection between the network and the equipment used to test the network. The term “port unit” refers to a module within the network test equipment that connects to the network at a port. The received test traffic may be analyzed to measure the performance of the network. Each port unit connected to the network may be both a source of test traffic and a destination for test traffic. Each port unit may emulate a plurality of logical source or destination addresses. Each port unit may emulate a plurality of network users, clients, peers, servers, or other network devices.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in block diagrams are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a block diagram may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.